A Chevalier And His Queen
by CassidyTaylor
Summary: LAWl. there are more chapters to come if you would like ...
1. Chapter 1

Saya gripped the dirt streaked hem of her skirt.

"Hagi, I ripped it again." Saya moaned in distress. Hagi sighed and pulled out a sewing kit.

"You are my hero, Hagi!" Saya laughed. Hagi sighed again as he began to sew the shreds of skirt back together so nobody would notice the obvious tears in the fabric. Saya soon grew impatient and started softly tugging at Hagi's shirt sleeve.

"Saya, I know it's a habit and all, but can you stop tugging on my sleeve? I can't sew your skirt if you keep this up." Hagi laughed.

After Hagi finished mending her skirt and they finished eating their lovely picnic, Saya intended on meeting her Diva in the tower with the blue roses. One time, she sent Hagi, when he was a child, to fetch her blue roses in an attempt to send him away, because he, of course would not find them. That was Diva's idea. But he did not find them, but he found her other roses, which he removed the thorns so she could sniff them. (she had always wanted to do that.)

Joel took one look at her and said,

"Ripped your skirt again? Saya, what did I tell you?" Joel's face was as red as Saya's medication. He was angry. Saya hated it when Joel was angry.

"Well, I was running, and… I fell?"

"You don't know whether you fell or not, Saya?"

"Hagi!" Hagi immediately appeared at Saya's side.

" I need to go outside once again, don't follow me." Hagi did not protest as Saya strode outside. She went straight to the tower. Once she was there, Diva was waiting.

"You must let me meet this Hagi fellow." Diva yawned playfully and licked her hand like a cat.

"On my birthday, Diva, then you will meet Joel and Amshel will be there and everything! Oh, it will be grand! I will lend you a dress! Oh, say will come! I will unlock this dumb door and let you come!"

"Oh, ill come all right." Diva laughed evilly.

"What do you mean, Diva?"

"Amshel is coming! You should leave Saya!"

"I suppose, I should rest up for tomorrow. Ill fetch you a dress and unlock the door so you can come down when you are ready." Saya laughed as a fresh wave of excitement ripped through her like a hurricane. For tomorrow was her Birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, it was Saya's birthday. Hagi would get her something excellent, he was sure of it. Saya would be so happy, if only he could find her.

"Saya! Where are you?" Hagi yelled. She was probably in the deep depths of the garden again. He ventured into the never ending rose garden, soon running into a big stone wall. Rose vines were running up, down and all around the wall. On top of the wall were little blue rose buds. '_I remember this place!'_ Hagi thought. He had at once been to this wall, which was not a wall at all, but a tower. He had never been in the tower, but often wonders what is hiding inside. _'This is probably where Saya is right this very moment.'_ Hagi thought. Hagi slowly approached the door and tried to shove it open, but it did not give. He searched all around the tower, which was not that wide anyway. And found a single key, for the giant rusted lock that was chained to the door.

The key had fit just right. The door swung open without him even touching it, as if a large, unfelt gust of wind had blew by. The spiral staircase was a scary ascent, but he went up anyway.

~ooOOO0OOOoo~

Saya flew up the spiral staircase to meet her best friend, Diva. The dress in her arms was collecting dirt and dust because it was dragging on the floor as she went up the stairs. When she got up the stairs, she looked at the giant wooden door with a single lock keeping her best friend from coming to her party. How could Joel be so cruel? Perhaps he didn't know about her!

"Diva? I have your dress! It's blue! I am just so ecstatic to see what you look like, aren't you? I wonder what Hagi will think of you!" Saya laughed as she fumbled with the key. The door swung open and she handed the dress inside.

~ooOOO0OOOoo~

Hagi was out of breath, but he was at the door. It was open at an eerie angle, but he was there, and so was Saya. He could see her figure in the light of the window.

"Saya, I have been looking everywhere for you!" Hagi breathed heavily. Saya turned around and he could see her teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Oh, Hagi. I have been _dying_ to meet you." Saya moaned. Her voice seemed odd, childish.

"Saya, what's wrong? You don't seem well." Hagi said bluntly. Saya emerged from the shadows of the circular room.

"I am perfectly fine, Hagi." The mystery girl laughed, she looked just like Saya. But her eyes were blue, like the ocean. Saya's eyes were brown, like chocolate. In the time it would take for a person's heart to beat, the girl was on top of him, and shoved her hand clean through him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hagi's life slipped away slowly, he remembered many images, and then it all went white. And then nothing. He remembered Saya's beautiful brown eyes and her long obsidian hair. He remembered her hairpiece the most vividly. He had given it to her when he confessed his love for her. He had leaped through her window and forced her to take her medication, God only knows what was in it, but he didn't care. He remembers how painful his death was the most. He had never in his life experienced such exquisite pain. He felt the soft fibers of the dress breeze through his chest. Suddenly, he felt as though a piece of him was gone, as he slowly fell to the floor.

Saya bounded up the stairs in search of Diva. She hadn't shown up to her best friend's birthday. Saya did not know at the time that her true love was dead, of course, because he was too busy flopping around like a fish on the stone floor of the tower. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

"N….N….NOOOOOOOO!" Saya bellowed to the ceiling and her cries echoed down the tower's staircase, and then to the courtyard. Numerous head's turned and Joel had to leave his current conversation, which will ruin his future reputation which won't even matter in the next hour or so anyway. Joel sprinted up the steps to see why Saya was screaming.

"Saya?" Joel rounded the corner and stopped dead as well.

"JOEL! What am I supposed to do? He is dead!" Saya bawled at him. Joel checked his pulse, he was not dead, which was great.

"He is not dead. You need to join blood" Joel ordered, Saya began to protest, but it was too late, Joel forced a knife to her hand and put her bloody hand to his cold lips.

A bolt of energy coursed through Hagi's closed veins. He jolted awake and muttered several curses to the lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Saya jumped as Hagi's eyes opened. She did not expect him to actually wake up, but he did. Joel was always right. Little did she know, Diva was reaping total havoc in the courtyard. But at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

Diva was laughing and singing as she tore holes into innocent bystanders as she danced around the courtyard. _saya is going to be so happy with me today! _Diva thought absently.

Hagi felt his entire existence flow into one small space instead of his whole body. He heard himself scream, but he couldnt feel the pain. It was all out of body, he could see sweat form on his brow and his hands grip the hem of saya's brand new dress, ripping it off. Saya, did not notice, she was crying and looking away. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. Suddenly, the pain stopped. It was divine. he had never felt so full and energetic in his entire life.

"S..Saya.." Hagi was suddenly tired, as though he just ran a marathon.

"OH! Hagi!" Saya, cried loudly, and hugged him hard. Her hugs didnt seem as hard to him anymore. it was strange.

"What happened?" Hagi asked her.

"i came up to fetch Diva and... you were...oh..." Saya grew faint and almost fell over.

"DIVA?" Joel bellowed.

"yes, i named her diva." Saya smiled.

"You let Subject out!" Joel screamed in her face, spittle flying over her forehead and onto her cheeks.

"I..." Saya, began to cry. and ran down the staircase.

"Hagi, stay here. I will go get her. If you move, i will kill you." Joel commanded. _Rather harsh_. Hagi thought to himself as Joel sprinted down the stairs. Despite his old age, he moved quite fast.


	5. Chapter 5

As Joel met the courtyard's brick path, he let his mouth fall open. It was the most terrible thing he had seen in his entire existence. Bodies were strewn all around, hanging over chairs, fences, tables, and the fountain's water was stained red. Bodies of young and old were torn to pieces and thrown away. However, Diva was just getting started.

"Oh my god." Joel gasped. Diva turned and smiled evilly at him.

"Why hello there. Joel, right?" Diva laughed and stuck her hand out. Joel had a number of thoughts whirl through his brain. Many of them had to do with running.

"How, how did you get out of that tower?" Joel could barely get the words out of his throat. His throat got tight and he was held from behind. He gasped, trying to get air. The hand, or claw, was beginning to pierce his thin, age old skin. His rival rotated to the front and he saw who was trying to kill him.

"Oh, Joel, I'm quite sorry. I didn't realize it was you." It was Amshell. He laughed and hit him in the ribs, tossing him into the brick wall without even thinking.

"You see, Joel? I'm more powerful than you now! I will live for eternity and you will not!" Amshell cackled evilly, all the while, Diva was sucking all of the guest's veins dry. Joel smiled when he realized that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow, and spat in Amshell's face. Amshell, as shocked as he was, kicked Joel square in the neck, severing his spine. (Amshell is a Chiropteran, or a Chevalier now, so he can do that.)

~()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()~

"We can't just wait here, Hagi."

"But Joel said to."

"You are my servant, and I command you to come with me."

"I cannot"

"You will, or I will not, never marry you. Please Hagi, For me?"

"Fine."

~()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()~

"MMM! Amshell, he is delicious! I have never tasted something as amazing as this in my entire life!"


	6. Chapter 6

**i apologise for the spelling mistakes. my computer only has Word Pad, so therefore, i have no spell check... Sadness ... (.) i wish i had it. ... then it would be better. this is chapter six of A Chevailer and His Queen. If you like it, please favorite me, i can really use some more people. Please Rate as well, i am kind of tired of seeing the same two comments made by my BFF MangaMonster.0...You should see her stories, she has some skill... thank you for reading all of my past stories and Welcome to chapter.. what is it... 6? I hope you enjoy this. **

CHAPTER 6...

Diva licked her fingers clean of Joels blood,

"it would be better if he were still alive though, Amshell..." Diva sighed, uncontent with her seventy - sixth meal that day. If only Saya would show up and then they could have fun, just as they imagined when she was inside the tower.

" I know, Diva. My sweet. Soon, we can eat as many humans as we dear well please! soon, my sweet Diva, we shall be free." Amshell chuckled like an old man, not like the young man he was. For, he had seen too much.

"Oh, Amshell!" Diva cried and clung to Amshell.

"Oh, Diva. do not cry. soon we will play with Saya. for now, Enjoy your magnificent feast. After all the blood was sucked dry from every guest, and every singe one of Saya's birthday gift's was opened, Diva yawned and fell asleep. Groggy from her full belly, Diva said,

"Amshell, when will Saya Nee-Sama come to play with me?"

"Soon, in fact, she is coming right now!"

As Saya and her Chevailer ran down the cobblestone path leading toward the courtyard, they began to smell it. Not booze, or liquor, or bourbon, but a coppery and salty stench.. Blood. it was Vile, the smells that erupted from the courtyard, where just a few minutes ago, her birthday party was taking place. They walked slowly around the fountain, taking each and every gulp of pure horror in slowly. Saya's maids and party guests lay gutted and spilled out all along the ground. Which was what, she did not know. she was not able to identify stomachs to faces to random body parts strewn all over.

"Oh...OH..." saya moaned sadly and began to feel sick, the scent of the liquid was overwhelming. She wanted it all. She wanted to put her lips to the ground and slurp the courtyard clean. it was unbearable.

"Saya? Are you-" Hagi's words were broken off by the pinch of saya's teeth grazing his arm. She bit him hard, sucking him dry, and yet... He did not feel the least bit tired, but she was even more energetic. Saya sprinted away, as Hagi's Large wound healed quickly.

"SAYA!" Hagi screamed at her as she sprinted towards the rose garden. She froze, and turned to face him. A snarl formed on her lips as she lunged at him. Hagi protectively put his arm toward his face, but she ripped his hand right off. to his own personal Horror, saya walked away, dropping his hand as she resumed running away. Another thing he felt afraid about is is hand, which grew back. A monster's claw replaced his old, beautiful hand. I did not hurt, but it tickeled. Blood, thick and clotted, covered the claw, the skin was thick, not thick enough to cut through, had the strength of six layered turtle shells, but not as thick.

"SAYA NEECHAN!YAY!" Diva clapped playfully, ready for a rough and tough play session.

"DIVA RUN!" Amshell commanded Diva as he punched Rabid Saya, knocking her out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Is Hagi French or Japanese? Because in the show, and Manga, their clothes are European, it's not like they are wearing Kimonos or something! HELP! Please leave a review to tell me your answer. **** Also! I would like to apologize about how short this is I'm getting quite lazy. However, I get a pass because I'm kind of fourteen… so… happy reading you chaps! **

Amshell dragged Saya's limp body across the courtyard, and threw her into a thorn bush, holding blue roses. Gliding his tongue across his pearly white teeth, Amshell said;

"Diva, it is okay to come out now." Diva's blue eyes were the only thing that showed behind the fountain. Diva stepped out of her hiding place, and said;

"What did you do with Saya Nee-Sama?" Diva eyed Saya's sleeping body, limp in the red rose bush.

"Oh, well. She'll be fine. In time, Diva, you can play with her." Amshell laughed. Diva stomped her foot, and pouted like a child..

"Why do you get to have all the fun? I told you! I want to play with her! You are jealous!" Diva argued, jumping up and down, frustrated.

"Wait," Amshell paused looking into the distance; "We need to leave, before Hagi finds us near her body."

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Diva questioned him.

"Because, that would be awful, my only friend, dead…." Diva sighed…

"You will have more friends, very soon, Diva." Amshell said determinedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**i once again apologise for the misspelling of words. my computer only currently has note pad and i cant get access to another computer... so... i really hope you enjoy this segment/chapter. its a jump into the future. I OWN NOTHING! i just want to have fun... i also apologise for how short this one is... i guess i didnt really milk this idea of mine for all of the benefeits, did i? (^o^) Levena**

Vietnam, 1947, Hanoi

"Hagi, wake her up."

"I cant just, 'Wake her up',Joel..."

"Its either we die, or we don't Hagi."

"Joel, we die if we wake her up! its too early. she will go berserk!"

"I dont care... i just want them away! Chiropterans are surrounding us from all around!" Hagi's icy blue eyes bore into Saya's cocoon protectivley. She moved just a little bit every few minutes, sometimes never moving at all. It was Hagi's mission to keep Saya safe no matter what. Joel pulled out his pocket watch,

"Its ten untill nine. We need to leave immediatley. Just, dont be difficult Hagi, wake her up" He put it away calmley. Joel's safety was suddenly as important as Saya's . This shook Hagi, Joel had been their family for years, then when it turned out he had a son in Hanoi, Saya was excited to meet him. Joel was their only ally.

"Alright..." Hagi sighed, taking his knife from it's holster and glided it across his human palm. He let the blood drop and ooze into Saya's cocoon. A peircing light flowed like a tsunami wave into the small laboratory. Joel winced. Hagi's head snapped to see what had caused the infultration, a Chiropteran. Not small, but Huge, bursted into the room, Hagi ignored it as it tore every gaurd, scientist and doctor in its way. Instead he focused on Saya. It felt like forever until she woke up.

When it happened, it was fast, but not pretty. It was the most scary and disgusting thing Joel had ever seen in his entire life. For Hagi, it was beautiful. it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was like a fairy tale, his true love, finding him once agian. Saya tore through the cocoon and glared at the Chiropteran. Her eyes were blood red, and her hair was long again. this was her 5th awakening, but hagi was still amazed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, exquisite, in fact. The way her hair floated around her was hypnotyzing. then, like a flash, she was gone, then she was on top of the Chiropteran, beheading it, and eating it. it was disgusting. but beautiful. She pounced on him like a cat, just at the sound of him slowly exhaling. and it all went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

It was awful. Darkness…. It once again consumed him for what seemed to be forever. He counted the time slowly. It felt like he was trapped in a coffin, he could open his eyes and only see darkness. But he could only see the darkness, the inside of his eyelids. No matter how hard Hagi tried, he could not open his eyes. He did not want to see the gut wrenching things that were probably happening around him, but he could not hear it. No sounds of terror, no gunshots, nothing…. It made him want to wretch. It felt like days he laid there in the dirt, but when he woke up, he wished he hadn't…

Saya was curled up in the fetal position in the corner, her eyes clamped shut for what seemed forever. She did not want to open her eyes. Knowing if she did, she would be surrounded by infinite death. The burden of death was a heavy one, and now she carried even more on her shoulders. She cried. She cried for hours, weeping for all of the people she had foolishly ended. People that could have lived a better life without her being alive. She was a scientific burden, she was a weapon. Nobody cared about her and she had no point being alive. She had killed every human being, who had strived to protect her until the very end, every single one. If she were to die, the Chiropterans would kill every single human on this planet to feed and she knew that.

"What shall we do now, Saya?" Saya peeled open her eyes to reveal Hagi. He had his hand out to her so she can get up.

"I'm surprised you still protect me. Even after everything I just did." Saya wept into her dust and blood covered School uniform. She did not take his hand.

"I am your Chevalier… Your knight. I do as you command, Saya. I stay with you to protect you and keep you alive and rested. That is my purpose." Hagi stated, without emotion. At one point in time, he had loved her fiercely, but it did not show in his pale blue eyes.

"I know, Hagi, I just, don't think….." Saya began to weep before she could finish.

"Saya-…" Hagi comforted her solemnly.

"I don't think I have the right to live!" Saya screamed, standing up and running through the rubble of the once nice building and through the door.

"SAYA!" Hagi yelled, but she kept running. Past all of this


	10. Chapter 10

** I am not completely sure that I should right any more of this fan fiction. I am running out of ideas, and its really freaking me out. So if you could please Review and Rate this story, to at least tell me all of you guys actually read it that would be epically amazing. **

**OKINAWA, JP Present day**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Saya's alarm droned on for at least ten minutes. She did not want to turn it off; however, she was far too lazy for that.

"Saya, turn your alarm off!" Kai, Saya's brother yelled.

"Mmrmph." Saya moaned into her pillow as she began to peel herself off of her mattress. She slowly pulled herself into her school uniform and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Not only was she starving, but she was tired as well. The only thing she had to look forward to was Track practice.

"Saya, you need to go to the hospital today." Her father sighed into his coffee.

"Okay, dad."

"Saya, we are going to be late if you don't just hurry up already." Kai snorted into his breakfast.

"Alright Kai…. Wait… Where are my track shoes? I can't find them anywhere!" Saya yelped.

"Have you looked in my room?" Riku, Saya's other brother appeared in the doorway, holding Saya's shoes.

"Saya, Hurry up. We are going to be late….again." Kai grumbled again.

"Okay, Kai." Saya began to scarf down her omelet, burning her tongue a few times, and quickly finished it in record time.

"Ready to go." Saya laughed triumphantly. Kai sat up and tied his shoes, grabbed his book bag and left. _Wait, he's not giving me a ride?___Saya sprinted out the door without a word to Riku and her father.


End file.
